


Confession Day

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, all I can ever do is angst but its fluffy too so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ‘Big Fun’ (and the drinking of the big blue). Heather goes hunting for Veronica after finally getting away from the party with more than one objective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Day

**Author's Note:**

> Again, obviously a little more musical based but this is chance I swear

Heather felt dizzy.

She knew she was still a little bit drunk, and exhausted after a sleepless night full of activity, but it didn’t stop her from walking. She had been walking for a while now.

Veronica hadn’t been at home when she went searching, and after sneaking up the side of the house to check if she was in her room (she wasn’t), she had been too shy to knock and wake her parents. And what if they didn’t know she wasn’t back yet? Heather didn’t want to get her in trouble on top of all she’d done already.

It had kept her up, even after she’d finally gotten home, well into the new day, and changed and laid down to sleep. She’d done something bad. Really, really bad.

As she walked, she could feel tears stinging her eyes, born from exhaustion or sadness, she wasn’t sure. Veronica hated her now, she was sure of it. She looked like she was crying too and no one said anything, no one tried to help and as soon as she got up the nerve to try, she was swept away with the others and… she hated to think it, but she just forgot for a little while. Heather just kept giving her shots every time she begged to leave, and eventually everything burned away and she couldn’t remember why she wanted to leave in the first place and Heather left her alone after that.

She could have fixed it, gone and found Veronica earlier and tried to explain herself. Veronica would never yell at her, even if she really did just tell her she was jealous.

She just didn’t know if she could really say it.

Heather’s head swam, and she wanted to lie down and sleep now that she had been walking for so long, but if she lay down she wouldn’t have rest until she explained herself.

The sidewalk was hard on her feet, and she wanted to skip through gardens instead but she never did that alone, and she was feeling especially alone then. It was just passing 8am. She didn’t meet with Veronica until almost 3pm, and even then, it was Veronica who found her.

Heather had finally given in and gone back to the brunette’s house, climbed in and crashed on her bed without even taking her shoes off. That’s how Veronica discovered her, when she stumbled out of the shower and into her room to change, her head a whir and her insides aching. Thankfully, Heather’s soft snores had warned her to grab a towel before barging in and causing a scene. Heather had never been too good with emotional pressures, always backing out rather than facing them, and in that moment Veronica didn’t want to scare her away.

“Heather?” Holding the towel close to her chest with one hand, she reached for the petite blonde. Her legs still shook and she begged them to stop. Her voice was breathless. “Heather, sweetie, wake up.”

Heather jolted, her dreams clinging into reality and melting together to form a Veronica shaped blur that quivered and shimmered like a mirage. She blinked her eyes open, hoping she hadn’t drooled all over Veronica’s sheets because one time she’d done that on Heather’s and she’d gotten the silent treatment for a week. “Roni?”

“Yeah… Roni here,” Veronica’s eyebrows quirked, but Heather saw those tell tale signs of oncoming smiles and let her guard down. “Um… Heather… why are you in here? How are you in here?” She shook her head, damp hair sticking stubbornly to her cheek, like the black tree roots Heather could never help but trip over every time she was led through the woods by her house. She almost would have smiled a greeting, even moved the tendrils aside as if her stomach didn’t feel as though full of snakes. But it did, and she refrained.

Veronica didn’t look mad though. Just tired.

“Where were you last night?” She murmured, disregarding Veronica’s questions in place of her own. She noticed Veronica fiddling with her towel, awkward as ever, and reached out to rest her hand on her forearm before thinking better of it, but by then was too shy to take it back. Veronica shook her head.

“Out.”

“I was looking for you.”

“Why?”

Heather swallowed. It was coming to a head a lot quicker and a lot less smooth than she had planned. “I w-wanted to… apologise? I guess?” It came out sounded like a question and Heather wanted to whine her disapproval, but it didn’t seem to have offended her friend, so she was off to a good start.

Veronica shook her off, striding over to her dresser with a confidence she didn’t really feel at the time. Heather could tell. Her balance was all over the place, and if Coach had taught her anything, it was that confidence was the key to balance.

“What for?”

“How I acted, at the party. I was so outta line and I know it and I felt so bad all night that I couldn’t sleep and you weren’t around and I didn’t wanna face Martha after that and I couldn’t remember where she lived anyway but… Veronica? Please don’t, I’m serious!”

Veronica’s cocked head and wary smile weren’t the reactions Heather had been fishing for, and immediately she wanted to try again, do a better job of self-deprecating but before she could so much as think of trying it, Veronica was already ahead of her. 

“Heather… trust me, you are anything but outta line right now. I got that spot all to myself. For forever, I think.” She sat down at the foot of the bed for a beat, only to finally lie down by Heather’s bent up legs, cradling the clothes she had collected to her chest. She let out a breath that was more of a sigh when Heather thought about it and finally looked up to meet a questioning gaze. “Don’t ask.”

Heather nodded, obedient as always even when her curiosity had been spiked. “I still don’t like what I did.”

“Consider yourself forgiven then, but it was Martha you hurt.” Heather fidgeted, but figured the answer was the best she could have expected. “I’m just glad you feel bad.”

“What’s that meant to mean?” Heather’s eyes narrowed just a little. Veronica didn’t even notice.

Their eyes locked and Veronica grinned. Or, it was close enough to a grin, Heather could see she was upset, maybe had even been crying, but she knew better that to say anything. Heather Chandler used to hate it when she brought that kinda stuff up before she learned better. “I guess it means you have a soul. I like that… soulness, I mean, it’s really good.”

Heather wanted to hug her, her body quivering with excitement for it, but the towel-wearing had her already a little on edge, and besides, Veronica wasn’t in the mood.

“So… you wanna go see a movie?”

Heather waited a moment, nerves creeping into her stomach as the seconds ticked by as Veronica considered her offer, a mock thoughtful look on her face that Heather never caught on to until she had been reduced to a figurative pile of jitters. “Sure… let me get changed first though, okay?” Heather just nodded, and Veronica pulled herself and her bunch of wrinkled clothes into the bathroom again.

Heather reclined back onto the duo of cushions with a sigh. Veronica needed a friend today, she could feel it in the air, and heard it in the thickness of her voice.

Today was not confession day.

Maybe tomorrow could be.


End file.
